


Bound by Love

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Gay Weddings, Happy Ending, M/M, Speeches, True Love, Valentine's Day, Wedding Day, Weddings, dan and phil get married, ew i hate that tag but whatever, phandom fic fest, tipsy dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: The day itself is already cliche, filled with flowers, sweets, and the "idea" of love. But, for Dan and Phil, the day was to be celebrated and be purely about their love.That is if Phil could be able to calm his nerves before walking down the aisle, and be pronounced as Dan's husband.It's the Valentine's Day wedding fic!





	Bound by Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness where do I even begin...  
> Thank you to Sarah (@imjustakidwhowontgrowup) for putting up with my whining ass about how much I hated writing this beast. Thanks for pointing out all my editing mistakes and just being there for me. I couldn't have done it without you. 
> 
> Thank you to Ashley (@iihappydaysii) for being willing to read it and leaving comments and suggestions. You helped me out of my slump and kept me going when I was giving up. 
> 
> And lastly, thanks to my parents for being wedded on this day 27 years ago. Without watching your wedding video over and over again I don't think this idea would have even happened. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! And, as a fair warning...  
> Have your tissues ready :)

Phil's hands trembled, attempting to tie his bow tie for the fifth time, and failing miserably. He pouted as he gave up, facing his brother who was giving him a face of pity. Martyn brought his fingers to Phil's tie, chuckling as he crafted it to perfection.

His knees were wobbly and he was sick to his stomach, a brick lodged in his lungs making it hard to breathe. He sucked in a deep breath, grazing the faces within his dressing room. His family being there with him brought comfort, but someone was noticeably missing. The most important one to Phil. The most important person that could easily calm him down with a simple touch.

He cursed under his breath, suddenly hating tradition and superstition that he couldn't see his future spouse before the actual ceremony. His nerves bubbled and his heart rate increasing, trying to steady his shaking hands while making eyes with his mum.

"You look a little pale, love," she said, sweeping her hand across his face. He suddenly felt cold under her touch. "You feeling ill?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine." Phil's voice croaked. "I think I just need some air,"

"I think he's just nervous," Cornelia spoke, dabbing a few extra sparkles onto her eyelids, "It's normal to be nervous on your wedding day."

Phil felt his hand grip against the door handle and pushed it open, leading him to the corridor of the venue. His legs floating down the hall and into the Men’s toilets. Phil locked the door making sure he was the only one in the bathroom when he felt a cramp low in his stomach. He locked himself into the cubicle and felt the cramp grow stronger, making him incredibly nauseous.

This wasn't how he planned his wedding day.

Flushing the toilet he wiped his mouth with tissue and washed his hands, palming the coolness of the sink. Fighting to look himself in the mirror he did anyway, seeing a sweaty, pale, hair quaffed Phil in a blue suit and a lopsided grey bow tie. His heart fluttered thinking of what Dan was doing in this exact moment. Probably not recovering from dry heaving, he thought.

Phil adjusted his coat and buttoned it with all the strength he had in his fingertips. _Why am I so bloody nervous?_ Without realizing he had begun to pace between the space of the cubicles and the sink. Pacing back and forth from the door to the wall, thinking and mumbling out loud. _Do I break tradition? Do I see him? Do I text him? I just need to see him. I can't do this. I can't do this._ A sudden knock on the door broke his trance.

"Phil? You okay in there?" Ian's friendly voice spoke from the other side. Phil let out a sigh and took one last glance in the mirror before unlocking it, cracking it open to see his best childhood friend smiling cautiously. "Do you need some fresh air?" Ian asked.

The garden was nearly in complete bloom, full of floral and greenery for it being February. The Fulham Palace wasn't in their top ten places to have a ceremony, but they couldn't deny that it wasn't beautiful. Phil and his childhood friend strode along the cobblestone, walking in sync with their hands in their pockets. Watching the guests filter in the entrance on the other side of the shrubbery.

"I was incredibly nervous on my wedding day," Ian spoke, finally letting the attention diverge from Phil's rolling thoughts, "At some points it didn't make sense as to why I was so nervous."

"I've been with Dan for so many years, I thought I couldn't get this nervous anymore when it came to him..." Phil's voice was low, anxious for anyone else to hear. "Maybe it's the tradition of not being able to see him. It feels like torture." He let out a slight chuckle.

"I never saw either of you being so strict on tradition. Well, the cheesy traditions I guess."

"We have our own little traditions, but it's Lester superstition." Phil watched the gardeners tend the flower beds and trim the twigs off the trees. He smiled, knowing in just a few hours they'll be kissing under weeping blossoms, getting photos done. "I've had so many wonderful things happen with him, I don't want one little mess up of seeing him before the wedding to crack that future luck."

Ian smiled and blew a laugh from his nose. "That's really sweet."

"Except it's making me sick to my stomach." Phil laughed again.

"You guys didn't propose, right?"

Phil shook his head, "Not really. Well, kind of. We always talked about getting married and how we didn't really want to surprise one another." He swallowed, having a vivid sweet memory flash before his eyes, "But when we were on the trail to Mt. Fuji in Japan all those years back, something in me came alive. And I knew I didn't want to keep that vague label anymore. I wanted him as my husband. So I told him that. And then he took my hand and told me that he wanted that too." Phil smiled, feeling his skin grow warm.

They wound around a dribbling fountain when Ian made him stop. He rummaged in his pants pocket to retrieve two pennies. He placed one in the palm of Phil's hand.

"To make a simple wish, seems like you could use one." Ian closed his eyes and sighed. Flipping the coin over his shoulder and it plopped into the water, floating down towards the bottom. Phil smiled and did the same, thinking long and hard about a wish that was already coming true. He flicked the coin from his thumb and it twirled into the water. They smiled at each other and walked back towards the building. A tense pressure building in Phil's core as they slowly passed Dan's dressing room. Adrian and Bryony escaping the room and closing the door quickly.

Bryony gasped, "What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be down this way." She flicked her eyes up and down him smugly. Phil let out a nervous laugh.

"We were just taking a gentle walk, nothing harmful here." Ian interjected. Phil's eyes locked on the door of Dan's dressing room.

"H-how is he?" His throat suddenly dry.

"He's been--"

" _Don't."_ Bry's finger shushing Adrian's lips, "He's being a little cheat he doesn't need to know." Adrian winked and excused himself from the group. Phil forced down a gulp when he could hear Dan's voice roughly through the wood. "It's about 20 minutes to show time." She stepped closer to him, "You're crooked, Lester." She spoke softly, fixing his bow tie with gentle hands.

Phil felt like he could faint, or crumble into a sweaty puddle. Bryony brushed his shoulders and gave a tug to the bottom of his suit coat. "Thanks," he let out.

Her arms enveloped around him, feeling comfort wash through him as he took in a hit of her perfume. "He's just as much of a mess as you, Phil." She whispered into his ear.

Phil's smile immediately stitched wide across his lips, "Really?"

She nodded, "Now go, you don't want to be late to your own wedding."

Ian dropped Phil off back at his dressing room, leaving him alone with his dad and his brother. The nerves trickling back as the reality began to set. They sat in dark charcoal suits with matching grey ties. Martyn on his phone as their dad looked out the window. Phil let out a sigh as he sat at the vanity, gazing at himself in the mirror.

He watched his dad wander over and place his hands firmly upon Phil's shoulders. He started to rub gently, "You ready?"

"I don't know." Phil smiled, feeling as though he could burst into tears at any moment. Martyn joined them in the mirror, placing a hand in the middle of his brother's back.

"We're all here for you. Just think of it as a fancy event and you're the ones who are the stars of the show."

Phil nudged Martyn with his elbow, "Wow thanks that helps."

Nigel still prodding his thumbs into Phil's shoulders, relieving the knots that were formed throughout the morning, "It's the day of love. And that's what we're here to celebrate." He gave a pat as Phil could feel his eyes grow misty.

A soft knock was placed on the door, soon being cracked open. "Fifteen minutes guys." The coordinator said with a laced smile. She closed the door as the boys looked back in the mirror. Phil feeling like he had shrunk between the two of them.

"You got this Phil."

"We're proud of you."

His chest grew tight as he lifted himself out of the chair and towards the window, watching the last of guests to arrive. He let out a sigh, "Can I be alone for a bit?" He asked, too afraid to turn around. He could hear them both smile.

"We'll let mum come get you when it's time." Martyn opened the door, overhearing Cornelia's soft voice greet him as he left.

"Good luck son." His dad said, closing the door behind him. Phil let out a giant breath he felt like he was holding for hours. His face growing hot and his eyes brimming with wetness. His breath heightened as he remembered what he had brought with him. He opened the coat closet, ruffling through his coat pocket to find his phone and a small envelope.

 _To Dan_ was written on the front in blue ink.

He sat on the sofa and etched the edges with the tips of his fingers. His phone notification-free on the coffee table. They agreed they weren't going to vows. Phil found them incredibly cheesy to announce your most valuable moments to a large crowd that wouldn't understand, and Dan said he wouldn't be able to get through it without sobbing, so they settled for the middle ground and to not do them at all.

That didn't mean Phil couldn't write his anyway.

His leg tapped to the beat of anxiety as he stood and walked towards the door, opening it a crack and peeking his head out. "Martyn?" He whispered, seeing not a soul in the corridor, "Martyn!" As if on cue he peered around the corner and walked towards Phil, lengthily shaking in the door frame, "I have a mission for you." His voice shook. Handing the envelope to him with trembling hands.

Martyn took it, straightened his posture and gave a weak salute. "Aye aye cap'n!" He walked the other direction and Phil closed the door, sliding down the door and onto the floor. The strength in his knees fully giving out.

His heart wouldn't quit banging in his chest. He felt like he could puke again, but he swallowed it anyway, crawling his way back to the coffee table. He grabbed his phone and hovered his thumbs over the screen, rereading their messages.

_D: how am I supposed to go an entire 5 hours without seeing your face? Or hear your stupid stories or watching you watch those fucking pigeons._

_D: take it back can't wait for those 5 hours of bliss_

_P: When you see me I'll be down an aisle waiting for you tho._

_D: wanna bet on who's gonna cry first?_

_P: £100_ _it's you._

_D: 150 it's you_

_P: sweet_   _can't wait for my £250_ _new shoes_

_D: who said we were adding the two? make it 500?_

_P: why are we betting? we're both gonna be babies anyway_

_D: all in the bragging rights lester,_

_D: and £500_

_P: well you're gonna lose and i hate you :P_

_D: I miss you already_

Phil smiled weakly down at his phone, having no control over his shaking thumb as he hit the call button. His heart beat in his ears as he heard it ring, and ring. _This is a stupid idea. But it doesn't count, right?_

He caught his breath when there was a silent moment of an answer, "You know you're not supposed to be calling me, right?" Dan's voice was a bit hoarse, but warm and safe. "We're kinda getting married in like seven minutes"

"I know, I just... I just need to hear your voice."

He could tell Dan was smiling, "I'm glad you did."

Phil hesitated, "A-are you as nervous as I am? Which is stupid I know but--"

"Oh my god I've been having the nervous shits all day!”

Phil laughed, "I'd take nervous shits over vomiting any day."

"You were sick?"

"Yeah..."

"Aww Philly," He smiled wide, it was the most comfortable he felt all day, a wave of nerves finally subsiding.

"Did, did you get my note?"

He let out a small giggle, "Yes Phil. I'm gonna wait for you to read yours first though."

"What?"

"Look under your door you spork."

A white embossed letter envelope sat on the floor, crinkled from transit it looked like. Phil padded over to it, gingerly picking it up. His heart doing that flippy over thing as it read _PHIL_ in Dan's neatest handwriting.

"I passed Martyn in the hallway."

"I thought we said no vows?"

"Clearly we both followed that rule really well."

"I'm scared to read it, honestly."

"Me too, but I know I shouldn't be."

"You definitely shouldn't."

"Neither should you."

Phil let out another breath, letting off weight off his chest. "Alright well,"

"Hang up on three?"

Phil's smile dropped, he didn't want to let Dan go. Even though he was going to see him walk down an aisle within minutes and be his forever. "Okay."

"I'll see you soon, love."

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three." Phil hung up and held the letter in his hands. He tore into the side and slipped out the soft paper, his hands quivering as he held out the handwritten note.

 

_Phil,_

_This will be amusing to write with you peacefully asleep right next to me. But watching you drift off, the flutter of your eyes and the light snores coming from your mouth, I can't help but feel so full with the love I have for you._

_I don't think I'll be able to put into words how much I love you, so maybe I'll put the things I love that you do;_

_I love your grumpy mood in the mornings before you have had your coffee, I love how guilty you get when I catch you stealing my cereal, I love our morning traditions of sitting on the sofa eating breakfast in silence, I love it when you fling your legs over mine on the coffee table._

_I love it when you surprise me with random desserts you had delivered, I love it when you put a blanket over my shoulders when I've been editing for hours, I love it when you bring me tea without me asking._

_I love your little scream when you see bugs in the house, and your attempted bravery on setting them free. I love how you fail at attempts to 'scare' me. I love how much you love your family. I love how forgetful you can be sometimes. I love it when you complain you still try to find the bright side._

_I love how you get sudden moments of creativity and inspiration and won't let them go until they're brought to life. I love the way you tell stories, I love how passionate you are with every little detail. I love your crazy imagination. I love your will to win at every game we play. I love how food is constantly on your mind. I even love your weird wild animal obsession._

_There are just so many things to love about you Phil Lester, but I think the one thing I love the most is how much you make me feel important in this world._

_Without you I would be nothing. Without you I wouldn't have a purpose, or a job, or anything remotely close to a best friend. You fill in all the holes in my life. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you how incredibly grateful I am to have you in my life._

_All the adventures we have been on, all the incredible things we have pushed ourselves to achieve. Without you I wouldn't have been able to do any of it. I love our crazy life and this wonderful thing we're able to call a job, where we can get away without leaving the house five days out of the week._

_I love our real life, I love every private second I have with you. I love that jittery comfort of being so incredibly entranced by you. It's something so precious that those millions of eyes could never take away._

_I love you so much. I knew I loved you during our first kiss. I knew I loved you during our first hug at Piccadilly. I knew I loved you when I first got on that train to Manchester. But nothing could have prepared me enough for what kind of life you have brought. We have accomplished more goals than we have set, and I know there are so many more._

_I'm ready to embark on this next chapter of our lives, even if it doesn't seem so big. I'm ready to publicly promise what we promised when we first met._

_I promise I'll keep you safe. Always._

_So Phil, my love, my best friend, I think it's time we get married. Let's put rings on our fingers and turn into boring old men. Because being old and boring with you will be anything but old and boring._

_I love you. So fucking much._

_Love always,_

_your future husband_

Phil wiped the tears streaming down his face when there was a gentle knock on the door. He knew exactly who it was on the other side. He stuffed Dan's letter into his inside coat pocket and opened the door. Kathryn looked up at him, her eyes wet as well. He swooped his mum in for a deep hug and sniffed heavily.

"My baby boy," She croaked, comforting his back with little strokes. She kissed his cheek and wiped away the falling tears with her thumbs. She swallowed a few times before speaking again, "You gotta stop or else we're not gonna make it down that aisle without looking like a couple of blubbering fools." They both shared a giggle and locked arms, slowly making their way towards the gallery. "Now don't lock your knees or you'll faint."

"I know."

"Remember to breathe, alright?"

"I will," He said, even though he couldn't remember to breathe in that moment, "I love you mum," Phil clutched to his mum's arm. She whimpered.

"I love you too, my sweet Philip."

They both took a synchronized breath and Phil glimpsed over his shoulder, hearing voices gather at the other end of the hallway. His heart gnawing on the insides of his rib cage. _He's so close yet so far away._

The selected piano music playing _Can't help falling in love_ mixed with _Pachelbel's Canon_ filling in the halls and ringing so gently through the impressive room. Their wedding coordinator at the edge of the french doors, smiling widely. "Off you go," She spoke softly, and in time like they had practiced, Phil and Kathryn were walking down the aisle. Eyes watching them, gathered sniffs and tears came within the benches filled with distant family members and friends. Their best men stood respectfully in their places on the sides of the minister. Phil forced himself to not make eye contact with Martyn, who was crying watching his brother and mum make their way to the altar.

Words were said that Phil didn't quite register. He just noticed his mum pull away and kissed his cheek with tears streaming down her face. The officiant completely dressed in black held a wide zealous smile. Phil felt cold and alone with what felt like hundreds of eyes staring at him. He trembled as he stepped to the left, his hands clutching each other, waiting for the dreamy melodic piece to switch over to the piano rendition of Ed Sheeran's _Perfect._

Then, there he was, clutching onto his mum on his right and his grandma on his left. His hair in perfect voluminous curls, his suit heathered grey with a navy bow tie that matched Phil's ensemble, and sopping wet eyes sprinkling tears down his face. His dimples carved into his cheeks.

Phil's hands covered his mouth as he had no sudden control over his emotions. Silent sobs escaped his covered mouth and tears rushed down his face. Dan looked so beautiful, being given away by the two women who loved and raised him. They kissed both his cheeks and gave him away to the tall man standing at the altar. His brown eyes glistening as they met Phil's for the first time at a close distance that day.

"You owe me five-hundred pounds." Phil murmured, bringing his hands to Dan's face. Dan broke out a laugh as well as the few guests in the front row. They wiped each other's tears and gathered their hands in a tight grip. And the ceremony began.

Phil couldn't quite concentrate as to much what the officiant was saying. He welcomed everyone and stated some weird poetry about marriage on Valentine's Day and how cupid along with the angel of love and beauty had brought them all together. He was someone Dan's grandma knew within her church who just happened to "love" marrying same sex couples. It was something his grandma kept begging about for weeks until Dan told her yes. Phil found it weird, but it was better than from a priest of a church neither of them attended.

He kept sighing; long passages of breath that would break mid sentence and pause before he brought up yet another metaphor about how flowers and love bloom in the spring. The minister’s hands often waving wildly and note cards falling from his closed Bible.

Dan and Phil had never held hands so tight and forceful it was almost alarming. Whether it was to hold each other up from fainting or a mere distraction from the weird dude before them comparing their love to colors of night and day, it made Phil feel more centered and aware of everything. Why they were truly doing this and why there was a room full of people who loved and supported them. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, nearly on the brink of laughter.

 _Why didn't we let one of our friends marry us?!_ Dan's eyes screamed at Phil's, wiggling his eyebrows in a communication only they could understand.

 _I don't know we really didn't think this through._ Phil shook his head slightly, giving Dan's hand an extra squeeze.

_Why does he keep comparing us to Gods? I thought we were atheists._

Phil snickered a laugh at a part spoken that he was sure wasn’t remotely funny. He felt the eyes of their minister dagger into his skin, but he could care less of what the guy marrying them thought. It made Dan smile and defined his rosy patch on his cheek. That's all that mattered.

_Do we really resemble cheesy love metaphors that much?_

Phil could practically see the words _This guy needs to bring up some memes_ flash before Dan’s eyes. He had to bite down on his tongue before he completely lost it.

"And now, in which is the installment that we all have anticipated for, the moment of when two halves of one serving become whole in the heart of the stomach--"

 _What?_ Dan and Phil both fought a giggle fit. They squeezed their hands even harder.

"Let us begin the initiation."

They unlocked hands and turned towards their best men as they were told, catching the rings that were meant for each other. They faced the minister when Phil felt a large breath enter his lungs, _remember to breathe._

"Let's start with Daniel," the officiant smiled, his grey whiskers on his cheeks growing more defined with every passing minute. Phil's heart sped up as he faced Dan again. The minister cleared his throat, "Daniel, repeat after me;"

"I, Daniel James Howell, call upon the witnesses present that I take the Philip Michael Lester to be my lawfully wedded husband.” Dan choked while smiling. Phil swallowed what felt like his entire tongue.

“I, Philip Michael Lester, call upon the witnesses present that I take the Daniel James Howell to be my lawfully wedded husband.” He finished, feeling the prick of tears sting his eyes paired with a wide smile.

Dan cleared his throat. “I will solemnly promise to watch, care for, and love Philip Michael Lester with all my freewill. I promise to be his partner as well as to be his equal. I promise to love and cherish every moment we have together and apart. I solemnly promise to have our teamwork conquer all things that stand against our hearts. I promise to stand with him until we pass, and make our memories last and last." Dan's lips quivered, his eyes growing misty again placing the silver band upon Phil's nimble finger.

"Philip, will you accept Daniel's promise?"

"I will." He said, feeling his throat tighten.

"Now, Philip, repeat after me as well;"

"I will solemnly promise to watch, care for, and love Daniel James Howell with all my heart.  I promise to love and cherish every moment we have together as well as apart. I promise to be his partner but also continue to be his best friend. I promise to have differences and dreams that we can and will amend. I solemnly promise to guide him through light and adventure that strays. I promise to keep him safe, forever and always." A tear leaking from Phil's ducts as he slipped Dan's black and gold ring onto his finger. His pouting lip folding into a weak smile. They clasped hands once again.

"Daniel, will you accept Philip's promise?"

"I will." He said, giving Phil's hand a tight squeeze. He could feel Dan's newly equipped ring press against his palm.

The officiant spread out his arms and sighed again, looking up at the ceiling before clapping his hands together. Phil could hear Martyn quietly snicker a laugh behind him. He raised his eyebrows at Dan.

_Seriously what were we thinking?_

_I'm never listening to my grandma again._ Dan ushered, giving a slight glance to his grandma sitting only feet away. Phil smiled and looked down at their hands, feeling the blood gather in his fingers as his knuckles slowly turned white.

"By the power vested in me, on this lovely afternoon of the fourteenth of February, I wed these two lovely men husbands to one another." A few stray cheers roared from the back of the room, Phil felt a wobble in his knees and his chest burn with warmth, "You may now kiss your loved one."

With hands still glued together their bodies pulled inward until their lips touched. An eruption of cheers and excitement filled the air, but their kiss felt ordinary and a bit forced. It was the first time they had kissed in a room full of people, and being the only ones to do so. Phil’s spine ached as their lips were pressed together, a voice at the back of his mind conscious of the many eyes witnessing them.  

Their awkward smiles broke the kiss and their fingers intertwined, raising them above their heads in victory. Watching their guests rise to their feet and cheer in celebration. Phil’s heartbeat drumming in his stomach and chest and throat. Clutching his hand with the person that means his entire world to him. Now officially bound to him as not only his forever best friend, but his husband.

They raced down the aisle hand in hand with their cheeks hurting from smiling so wide. "Congratulations guys!" Their wedding coordinator exclaimed as they rushed past her.

"Thank you!" They said in unison, waving in her direction. They turned the corner and headed out of the gallery and towards the bar.

"You have photos to be taken in less than ten minutes! Go easy!" Her voice getting softer and softer as they closed the doors to the bar behind them.

"I need a drink," Phil managed from his throat.

"Okay, when my grandma said he was nice and loved to marry men, I didn't think he'd _actually_ be _that_ into it." Dan laughed, allowing himself to enter behind the bar with confidence.

"Even on our wedding day we still attract the weirdos." Phil sat in a bar stool and watched Dan waltz his way through the choices of liquor, "I didn't think there were so many flower and colour metaphors relating to love before."

"Seriously" Dan laughed.

"Are you sure you should be back there?"

"We paid for all the booze that's here, might as well wash the painstakingly god awful morning away, right?" He found two small glasses and placed them upside down in front of Phil. "Whiskey or rum?"

"Whiskey." Phil muttered, flipping the glasses over as Dan pulled the Fireball off the shelf. He peeled off the packaging and unplugged the cap, filling the glasses less than half way. Dan leaned over the counter and picked up the glass with his fingertips, his black ring shining within the peeking sunlight. "Cheers,"

"To our weird ass officiant that married us. Thanks grandma." They clinked their glasses, bottomed against the counter and tilted back their heads. Letting the warm burn of the whiskey drive down their throats and rest in their bellies. Dan filled up their glasses again.

"This morning felt like it was taking years and now it's actually over," Phil said admiring his ring on his left hand. It was silver and intricate. Ridges carved along the edges with sterling silver stripes that caught colours within its reflection. It was a ring so simple yet so complex and detailed Dan thought it was the perfect explanation for Phil's personality.

"I'm fucking glad, I thought I was going pass out if we were standing there for another five minutes."

"Didn't my mum tell you to not lock your knees?" Phil's voice strained from another go at the whiskey, its warmth pooling in his chest.

"She did, but I don't think my legs listened." Dan downed another one as well.

"I kinda want to go home now, honestly." He looked up at Dan, his hands clutching sides of the counter. His grey suit fitting him perfectly. A boutineer pinned on his right side, showcasing ivory tulips wrapped in royal blue and forest green ribbon.

"Should we?" Dan's voice lowered, his lips crawling into a smirk. They looked at each other mesmerized, silently plotting a fast get away from all the people that will be invading their personal bubble. Unfortunately, Phil shook his head.

"We paid too damn much for people to just help this happen, we can’t disappear from our own wedding."

Dan's smile faded, "Yeah. Fuck. I don't want to deal with people anymore.” He filled up their whiskey once more. “Plus mum would murder you.”

Phil laughed, “Yeah she would. I thought weddings were supposed to be more like parties, and love,” Phil downed another glass without thinking, it burned his throat warm, “Why did we decide to follow tradition?”

“Is this the first time we’re actually not in control of something?” Dan swirled the rusted beverage in the glass. “Something we’ve been wanting to do and yet it feels like we’re the puppets? I hate it.” He balled his hands into fists.

Phil shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, sure feels like it’s something we planned out perfectly, but I didn’t think it would have been this nerve wracking.”

“Or fucking emotional,” He groaned as the whiskey burned the back of his throat.

“I knew it would have been.”

Dan looked at Phil, his eyes at the edge of rolling. “We should’ve eloped.” He muttered, taking the empty glass to his lips and smelling it. “I hate having to share you with everyone else. I just want you all to myself again." He filled their glasses up again.

"Well, you have me right now."

The corners of Dan's lips turned upward, "Wanna have a quick fuck behind the counter?"

Phil slammed his glass down with disappointment, "That's not what I meant and you know that." Dan let out a laugh from the back of his throat. It was something Phil was waiting to hear all day.

He watched Dan make his way around the corner and sit next to him, their knees touching as Dan swiveled his chair closer to Phil. His whiskey glass close to his lips, "I enjoy every little minute I have with you. Even in a dark bar hiding from people on our wedding day." They clinked their glasses as a magnetic pull tugged them closer to each other.

"Hey Dan,"

"What?"

"We're married." Phil smiled. Feeling a firm hand land on his knee and lips diving into his. He could taste the cinnamon on Dan's tongue and the baby sparks flying from his ears. Lips knowing their destination better than anything else in the world. Diving in with no eyes or peers to gaze at. This kiss was one hundred times better than the one at the altar, and Phil made sure he would always remember that.

Unlocking lips with a smack Dan's cheeks were pooling pink, clinking their glasses and taking their fourth shot of whiskey in not a well spaced increment. They both synchronized pushing away their glasses and Phil's wedded hand met the nape of Dan's neck, pulling him in for another.

"You sure you don't want a quick fuck?" Dan whispered against Phil's ear, loosening his bow tie. Phil hummed, burying his face into the neck of his husband.

"Yeah," He slurred, "just wanna stay like this forever." He couldn't stop smiling as he breathed in Dan's familiar and sexy scent.

Phil wasn't a lightweight, but he couldn't remember the last time he ate. It was easily long hours ago and the alcohol will be eating away at his liver. But that didn't matter, the hardest part was over, he had finally won his husband, and he didn't want to leave his arms. He let the flow of the alcohol cruise his bloodstream and invite him into the warmth of relaxation he desperately needed. Dan kissed the lobe of his ear and slid his hands up and down Phil's back, gently swaying them side to side.

A startled jump ran through Phil's spine as the doors opened and chatter was heard from the other side, "There you are! The two love birds shackin' up inside the bar huh?" Lillian, their photographer, put her hands on her hips, tisking with the tip of her tongue. "C'mon we got things to shoot and places to be," Her Irish accent was far too enjoyable.

They walked out of the bar area hand in hand, slightly giggling as they were lead to a table dressed in ivory linen and bordered with white tulips and baby yellow lilies, wrapped in ivy with dark blue and green ribbon. Candles were lit on the sides of the table as a sheathe of glass protected them. Phil was silently happy about their colour choices, it wasn't too much and it wasn't all white either. They sat at the table and were given quills in both of their hands, an audience forming feet in front of them.

"Didn't think we'd be giving away autographs today," Phil said in a higher pitch, a merry smile upon his cheeks. Dan laughed.

"This is for our wedding license, love."

"Oh!" They both silently laughed as family and friends around the table giggled at the drunken love. Their photographer setting up her tripod in the middle of the crowd.

"Alright, go on, pretend you love each other," She brought her face to the viewfinder, holding a thumbs up as if Dan and Phil would notice it, "Now take the signature slowly please." Her shutter going off at lightning speed.

They sat on their opposite sides so they could hold hands as they signed their document. A secret perk they loved about having the opposing dominant hand. Dan and Phil decided to hyphen their last names together instead of choosing one. They shared everything already, and sharing the same last name was one they didn't feel was a requirement. So why not have two surnames you love? They dotted their i's and crossed their t's and looked up to see their loved ones so full of joy. Their mums and dads so close together and their siblings and friends getting along. Taking their own photos and enjoying everyone’s company. Phil could feel his own heart grow in size due to the amount of love he was feeling. Dan squeezed Phil's hand, drawing his attention to him as they kissed once again. Still tasting the hot whiskey on Dan's lips. A permanent smile seemed to be glued to his face.

"Make way! We've got photos to shoot before it gets dark!" Lillian exclaimed, collapsing her tripod and carrying her empty camera case above her head. The married boys followed a few lengths behind, still hand in hand bumping their shoulders and hips as they walked. Mumbling and giggling about sweet nothings as they made their way outside. "Philip you sit on the edge of this fountain here, Daniel I want you on the other side arms folded looking over your shoulder," She pointed everything out with her index finger.

"Be careful, he could easily fall in." Dan snickered.

"Hey, I'm not gonna fall in the damn fountain!"

"You never know that's a thing you could do."

Phil kept laughing, leaning back and almost losing his balance, nearly falling in the small fountain. He laughed harder.

"Alright nevermind you two switch then." They did as they were told, Phil stumbling his way to the other side of the fountain and Dan kicking a few stray pebbles with the tip of his leather shoe. They both folded their arms and looked at each other over their shoulders, giggling out of their smiles. "Beautiful boys, beautiful! Make sure you're folding your arms so we can see those gorgeous bands, yeah?" Lillian took a few more shots crouching and assembling her various positions to get the best angle. "Alright Phil step a bit closer, Dan you scooch your tush a bit this way, hold each other's hands. Yes. Beautiful, stay put." Phil felt so warm and peacefully numb that he could hardly feel Dan's hand anymore, so he squeezed forcefully until Dan squeezed back.

They took a few more pictures by the fountain, standing and sitting and kissing on the ledge. Drunken giggles that came with splashes of teasing. Lillian took one last gorgeous shot at the fountain of just their rings, side by side and laid on top of one another, contrasting their differences but both symbolizing the same thing. “Alright lads we movin’ on to the trees!” She said, Dan and Phil followed.

“When I was young I thought all animals got married too,” Phil found himself slurring from his tongue. Dan giggled as he bumped his shoulder.

“Phil, you are too precious.”

“I mean it was a reasonable thing to think as a kid!”

“I believe you, I believe you” He laughed through his nose.

“Do you think being married will change anything?”

Dan flicked a curl away from his forehead, “Nah, why would it?”

“Sometimes marriage changes people...” Phil’s mind wandered like his free hand, slowly touching bark and twigs that were hanging low from branches.

“We’ve made it all these years and you still aren’t sick of me? I think we’ll be fine.” He stole a kiss from Phil’s cheek. Phil sputtered a chuckle.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"Walking under cherry blossoms in Japan?" Dan smiled, letting his loose fingers dance across Phil's opened palm.

"And the beautiful gardens in Singapore."

Lillian was speaking to them, but they couldn't catch what she said, Dan closed the gap between them and took Phil's other hand, "I can't wait to travel even more of the world with you." He looked lovingly into Phil's eyes, and Phil couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Beautiful boys, beautiful!" Lillian exclaimed capturing loads of shots as they did their own thing.

Phil felt Dan's hand twist around the ring on his finger, he looked down at it and chuckled, "You sure you didn't want the fancy ass ring Faberge recommended?" He laughed, Phil rolled his eyes.

"Way to ruin the nice walk we were having."

"Turn your backs to each other, yeah?" Lillian directed, they did as they were told. Phil was almost glad he could take a minute to not look at Dan.

"Oh c'mon I know how much you liked those red diamonds."

" £45,000 Dan. Forty-five _thousand_ pounds!"

Dan laughed again, "Since when was money and our love ever an issue?"

"Since when did having a symbolic ring have to be so much?" Phil scoffed, folding his arms and putting pressure leaning against Dan's back, "I'm suddenly so glad you like your wedding band and _you_ didn't go with the fancy ass one."

"This is pretty fancy though isn't it?"

"It wasn't  £45,000 thankfully."

"Just a little less than that."

Phil smiled and followed their photographer's requests. Dan's ring was beautiful; a shimmering black titanium band with two gold rings edging on the outside, with five multi-karat black diamonds in the center. He said it was materialistic and subtle at the same time. It was gorgeous on his left hand, looking like it always belonged there.

They walked paces away from each other to a tree adjacent to the both of them. Making for cheesy panoramic shots of them peek-a-booing from behind trees. Laughing the entire time at how foolish they felt, giving each other silly faces and flipping each other off. When Lillian asked Dan to carry Phil bridal-style, he unbuttoned his coat for extra movement in his arms.

"Alright on three you're jumping into my arms."

"You want me to what?" Phil cocked his eyebrow.

"You heard me, we've done this several times. "

"Yeah and it always ends up on the floor."

Dan straightened his back, "You calling me weak, Lester?"

"That's not what I said,"

"That's what you're implying."

"You want me to carry you?"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try."

"Alright, mate, let's give it a go!"

Dan hung his arm over Phil's shoulder and propped his right leg into the cup of Phil's hand, a subtle bead of sweat slipped down his side burn as he felt an ache in his lower back. "One, two, three, go." He pulled Dan's legs toward him and Dan had to sturdy himself with Phil's other shoulder. Phil's legs wobble and his feet trail backwards. The sound of struggle escaping his mouth while Dan's back-of-the-throat hyena laugh absorbs into the atmosphere. Phil prayed that Lillian had taken some sort of photo before Dan gave in and put both his feet on the ground. Phil panted with a hand on his chest.

"You're getting old, you can't carry me like you used to." Dan teases with a pout. Phil hits him in the gut.

"Shut up." He said, feeling the redness of humiliation and defeat flood to his face, "It's the whiskey."

"Oh, uh huh, sure it is."

Lillian stepped closer cautiously, "Alright, now without hurting each other, Phil I want you to swing your arms around Dan from the back side." He trailed behind Dan and did what he was told, bringing him closer to his chest. He could feel both their eradicating heartbeats.

Phil could melt into this moment of comfort. "Hold Phil's arms just like that, we want to see those rings. Beautiful boys, absolutely beautiful." They sat and smiled at the camera, silently breathing and taking in the comfort. Phil put his chin on Dan's shoulder suddenly, completely out of habit. He closed his eyes as he felt Dan's head press against the top of his, enveloping themselves in the tiny moment of peace.

They realized how quiet it was outside. There were no voices or harsh winds besides a gentle breeze and a few birds in the distance. They could hear the patter of the distant fountain and the murmurs of chatter coming from an open window from afar. Phil's lips still sewn in a smile as he breathed in a meditation breath. It was so safe and peaceful. For a moment, he forgot what day it was and why they were there in the first place. He could feel Dan start to sway his hips and his shoulders, tightening his grip on Phil’s wrist slightly. Phil would love it if Dan started to hum so he could feel the deep vibration in his back.

Lillian sniffed as she clicked through her camera roll, "My god you both are so lovely, I love my job. I love true love." She said, breaking their moment of silence as they unlaced themselves. Dan's hand found the bottom of Phil's chin and drew him in, opening his lips and greeted with his familiar tongue. They could hear Lillian walking away.

Their whiskey buzz had died by the time they reenter the venue. Loud music was thumping and there's chatter among the scattered crowd. Their stomachs rumbled as they could smell their buffet table from across the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for. For the first time as a _married_ couple, DAN AND PHIL!" Martyn enthusiastically exclaimed into the microphone. People cheered as they entered the room hand in hand. Laughing as the many eyes wandered upon them.

"How long do you think it'll be before we can go home?" Phil suddenly asked, bringing his mouth close to Dan's ear. Dan scoffed.

"Phil, this is our reception. It just started."

"I know but I'm kinda ready to go home." Phil's thumb traced the outside of Dan's hand.

"Me too, but apparently people want to see us."

"Is it bad that I don't want to see them?"

Dan smiled, tugging him towards the now-open bar, "C'mon you were less grumpy with a drink in you."

They kept getting stopped by weird family members and school friends. Eventually their YouTube friends entered the mix with a congratulating smack on the back. There was a sigh of relief when they remembered they had signs on all the doors that asked for no posting of photos or filming of any kind, besides the permission by their hired professionals. They wanted to remember this day and not have it be on every corner of the internet.

Their audience knew how special the day was, and that's all they needed to know. Dan and Phil would share pictures later.

Pj swung his arm around Dan in surprise, his cheeks merry and pink. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Pj muttered, having Sophie appeared under his arm as well.

"Thank you." Dan and Phil said in unison. Their smiles showing. Phil kept catching eyes with other friends of his, they waved and started to make their way over. A pull in his gut made him latch tighter with Dan's hand. Dan's thumb petting his in return.

Dan held the slight conversation when Bryony and Wirrow flooded into scene. Phil could see there was a line forming of all their friends, old and new, winding around tables and leaving gifts by the entrance. Phil's spine shivered, realizing it would be hours before they could be left alone.

"We should all do something one night! Maybe you can convince this one to pop the question." Wirrow slurred, realizing the drink in his hand was nearly empty. Phil grew envious and parched.

"Oh my god that would be fun! Giant game night like that one time!"

"Exactly like that one time!"

"No VR though I'm NOT in the mood to vomit again."

Phil kept squeezing Dan's hand, anxiety coursing through his veins for unknown reasons. These were his friends, all smiling and happy and having a good time. He couldn't process what gears were ticking in his mind but a sudden wall of exhaustion and anxiety decided to hit him. He made eyes with Dan briefly.

 _You okay?_ Dan's eyebrows furrowed, never letting go of Phil's hand. He weakly smiled and nodded, but he knew Dan could pick up on the lie.

When their closest friends finally decided to step out of line, Phil's old school friends replaced their spots. Dan's hand left Phil's and found the small of his back instead, causing them to be closer as his friends congratulated them. He tried to keep up with the conversation, but his focus kept returning back to Dan's hand rubbing small warm circles.

"Looks like you boys could use a drink." A low voice grew behind them. To their surprise it was Dan's dad holding two full glasses of champagne. "No one should be standing and listening to old memories you don't remember. It's _your_ day." He smiled placing both hands on their shoulders, tugging them in for a slight embrace.

"Thanks dad." Dan said, watching him leave their presence and maneuver through the dance floor. Dan's eyes growing pink as they clinked their glasses together.

Phil downed his champagne without a second thought, taking many gulps and coughing as he wiped his mouth. Dan’s lips fell open in surprise and his eyes held concern.

“Seriously are you okay?”

“I’m starving.” Phil gritted through his teeth, catching eyes at the buffet table across the room. Dan drank half of his glass before latching onto Phil’s hand again, excusing themselves from the  future conversation to be held with a distant cousin. “What are you doing?” Phil laughed in surprise.

“My husband wants to eat so we’re gonna eat.” Dan cut around the line and grabbed them both plates, serving themselves on the opposite side of the buffet table. Their mouths watering.

“I love it when you’re assertive, it’s kinda hot.” Phil giggled, dishing himself some steak and mashed potatoes. Dan smiled grabbing a spoonful of the steamed veggies.

“It’s my wedding day, and I’m gonna do what I want at this point.” He plucked a few vegan dishes and added a parfait to his plate.

They made their way to the only table with two chairs that was roped off, complete with small candles and lilies as their centerpiece. Themed cocktails and their selected wine waited for them in a cooling bucket as they took their seats. They waved to their family that was along the long extended table just adjacent them. Their mums sitting next to each other in the center of the table.

They began to shovel food into their mouths, moaning as it was delicious. Washing it down with their fruity themed cocktail and water. Phil kept looking up at Dan through every bite and smiled. He always admired the way he ate, it was a weird quirk that people would have found disturbing, but Phil was glad he learned to love every small quirk and trait Dan had. He couldn’t think there was one piece of him that he didn’t like.

Their bellies swelled full and Dan was about to unscrew the plug of their selected dessert wine when a chiming glass sounded in the distance. Their attention was caught to Martyn standing from their long table. Phil’s stomach rustling in knots as he could tell the look on Martyn’s face that he was nervous as he caught everyone’s attention. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

“I would like to thank everyone for coming, and hope everyone's enjoying their meals and free open bar. Thanks to everyone who was able to make it and support our lovely married nerds who still sit in the corner away from everyone, even on their wedding day,” He ushered over to them, creating a littering effect of laughter. “Since I’m Phil’s best brother, as well as best man, I thought I’d be the one to start the toasts tonight. Well, I’m his only brother and he has no choice over the power I have over him, so here we go.

“Phil was probably the easiest person to fool. He was so gullible that I could trick him into believing almost anything. The best was when I convinced him that girls had two willies instead of one.” The room erupted in laughter as Phil’s face flooded red. He buried his face in his hands and chuckled nervously, landing his head on Dan’s shoulder.

“Phil always had such a gifted spirit. Ambition and dreams he was so destined to achieve. When I first met Dan it surprised me to see how much more Phil could smile. And laugh. And see those dreams of his be shared with another unique human being,” Martyn rounded his hand around his mouth, “I mean that with the most sincerity Daniel I promise,” He stuck his tongue out. Dan chuckled as his hand petted Phil’s coat on his backside. “Phil might have been easy to fool, but I could never fool him out of love with Daniel Howell. And I’d never have the desire to fool him out of that.” The room cooed with admiration as Dan and Phil drew their lips into small appreciating grins.

Martyn had a lot to say; he wasn’t one to take hold of a large crowd but when he did he was entertaining and inspiring. Making not only the grooms laugh and cry but their parents and friends as well. Adding funny anecdotes and work stories that they thought would never pass the conference room table, it spread light and warmth into their chests. Everyone cheered when he finished and held their glasses to Martyn who was wiping tears with his pocket handkerchief as he sat down.

When Dan’s grandma decided to stand up and pull a folded piece of paper from her purse Dan gripped Phil’s hand tightly, “She’s gonna make me cry I know it, I told her no speech but clearly she listens well.” Phil looked over at Dan whose eyes were misty and his freckles dotted across his soft skin. A magnetic pull made Phil crash his lips onto Dan’s cheek suddenly, smiling as he took another sip of his wine.  Listening to Dan’s grandma’s voice waver with love and affection.

She told tales of when Dan was younger, how he was never sure where he wanted his life to go or who he wanted to share it with. She told enough embarrassing childhood stories that Dan took off his suit coat to hide beneath it. Phil wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his forearms and listening to the stories as Dan laughed out of guilt. When they made eyes just meters away, she smiled wide. “I am forever overjoyed that you have found someone to love and cherish you Daniel. I am proud that you get to be who you’re meant to be when you’re with him. Your family loves you. We’re so happy for you.” Phil watched Dan’s grandma tear up he suddenly felt an absence leave his arm, watching Dan march his way over to her and scoop her up in a loving hug. The room filled with applause.

When Bryony and Wirrow decided to stand, a strange twist flipped in their stomachs. “Oh no,” Dan and Phil said in unison, causing a rippling effect of laughter. Phil didn’t realize that throughout the speeches he sucked his cocktail dry. Feeling warm and well relaxed in all the right places. Phil took off his suit coat as Dan poured them glasses of wine, taking a sip as their best friends took microphones into their hands.

“We swore we weren’t going to embarrass ourselves, but obviously with a mix of alcohol that usually settles well,” Bry started, waiting for the room to settle down as well as Dan and Phil’s bubbling nerves. “We have known those two bastards just as long as they have been together. They are probably the most annoying humans I think I have ever met. They’re always _so_ bloody happy, and chirping with stories of the other. I think I’ve only witnessed them argue a handful of times out of the many years we have shared together. And that’s usually over board games!” She sucked in a breath “Look at me I’m complaining about how happy they are on their wedding day. No offence Wirrow but I don’t think we’ll ever be able to top that.”

“It’s true, it’s true!” Pj suddenly sputtered, making everyone around gather in harmonious laughter. Dan and Phil could not stop gripping tightly onto each other’s hands.

“What I think Bry here is trying to say is that we’ve never experienced love the way that it is shown in fiction. What those two in the corner have is something I never thought I’d be able to see with my own two eyes that weren’t from a film or pages on a book. I love my dear partner here, but I can also agree that we will never have what those two lucky sods have. It’s not just love, it’s a sort of completion in every aspect. They know each other better than I think I know myself, and I’ve lived with me my whole life.”

“We clearly didn’t plan for a speech, you can probably tell.” Bry spoke into the mic as Wirrow hesitated. “But I think we all get the idea that, Dan and Phil, we’re all so happy for you guys to spend an even more amount of time together. And to annoy everyone with your disgusting perfection of completion.” Giggles erupted from their mouths. Dan swallowed back the rest of his wine, lacing his arm around Phil’s shoulder. “I’m glad you two found each other, and forever grateful to be your best friend.” She raised her glass and all the guests mirrored, leaving Dan without a glass to raise as he just finished his wine. Phil chuckled, taking a sip and then having him finish the rest of what was left.

When Pj started to rise, feathering the bottom of his jacket, Dan suddenly took action. “No, no more, oh my god I didn’t realize it was roast Dan and Phil hour.” He laughed, Pj’s smile widened. Raising his hands in defeat, knowing it was a joke all along.

“Well, if there are no more speeches left to be told, the buffet is still open as well as the bar, we’re going to be clearing some tables and then it’s time to dance the rest of the night away.” The DJ spoke, raising the volume to a cheesy Sam Smith remix.

Phil felt heavy as he watched Dan pour the rest of the wine into their glasses, various guests waving to them and smiling as they settled into the backs of their chairs. “I want cake,” Phil spat from his mouth.

Dan giggled, “Go get some then.”

“Can you get it for me? I don’t think my legs will work.”

“What makes you think my legs are going to work?”

He shrugged, “You think there’s macaroons over there?”

“Probably.”

“Why is it so far away? It’s all the way over there.” Phil slurred, pointing over to the dessert table. Dan scoffed against his palm.

“Phil, you’re being ridiculous.” He chuckled again. Grabbing his hand and leading him over to the buffet table. Their wedding cake sat on a glass pedestal. It was a white three tiered cake with grey sparkles, gold ribbon along side the bottom of each tier and small piping details. It was red velvet and vanilla swirl on the inside, and Phil’s mouth watered remembering the days they spent cake tasting.

“When are we allowed to cut the cake?”

“Whenever you’re ready.” Kath pulled up from behind them, petting her hands along their backs. Lillian flew over as soon as they picked up the knife, her camera already to her face.

“Like I trust you do cut it.”

“We’re cutting it together Danny.”

Phil felt Dan’s shoulders vibrate, “Yeah, but you know that’s not true.”

“Just cut the cake!”

They cut out a piece together, still bickering about holding the knife and the size of the piece they were meant to share. They felt pressure as everyone watched them feed each other a bite, as if they never have fed each other before. Eventually Phil decided to miss Dan’s mouth and get icing all over his cheek and lips, and Dan smashed a palm full of cake right into Phil’s face. They laughed as this was normal to them, kissing the frosting off each other’s lips as everyone around cheered. They wiped their faces, gathered desserts onto their plates, Phil grabbed another cocktail, and they made their way back to their tiny table in the corner. Enjoying each other’s company like they would at home eating sweets.

Moments passed and Phil felt the effect of his drinks swim in his veins. He watched Dan nibble at the rest of his crumbs and lazily scroll through his phone. He couldn’t figure out what was so angelic about his new husband sitting next to him in that very moment, but it was beautiful. He didn’t want Dan to ever stop being so gorgeous. Dan met his eyes and giggled, petting away a few hairs that landed on Phil’s forehead. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I dunno,” A spit bubble formed in his mouth, he tried effortlessly to not slur his words, “You’re beautiful.”

Dan bit his lip and tucked his phone away. “Stop that.”

“It’s true, you are.”

“Phil,” Their hands found each other again. He watched Dan scan the room, studying their guests dancing and conversing. He gasped when he saw a queue of people near a large window entering and exiting a large box. “I forgot we ordered the photo booth!” Before Phil could even register, Dan was pulling him towards the curtain rummaging through their box of props and stepping inside the booth.

Phil had a sombrero and a mustache while Dan wore a baseball cap and a sign that said “Just Married” on it. They pulled a silly face first, crossing their eyes and sticking out their tongues. The next cliche peace signs with cheesy grins. The next photo Phil suddenly to straddle himself into Dan’s lap, pretending to be hanging on for dear life as Dan gave out a face of struggle. And lastly, they planted a numbing kiss on each other’s lips as the flash of the photo booth sealed the moment.

“Can we join you?” Bry and Wirrow appeared outside the curtain, wearing a bright purple and green feathered boa and a giant rubber shoe for a hat. Dan and Phil switched out their props and joined their friends into the booth, taking the most ridiculous photos as they all could barely fit.

They admired their photos they took together, laughing at each other’s expressions and the costumes they put on. Before they knew it they were being led onto the dance floor. What felt like hundreds of their closest friends and family dancing and being merry together. Phil let the alcohol consume him. Bouncing like a limp noodle and accidentally hitting people as they danced. He hit head against Dan’s a couple of times, feeling his legs and his arms against his. Not really paying attention to what exactly was the music that was playing.

 _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri filled the walls and everyone paired off. Loosely lacing his arms around Dan’s neck they swayed. Feeling so heavy and warm, but light in the moment. Phil felt Dan’s chin rest on his shoulders as he watched everyone in the room lazily dance. Martyn and Cornelia dancing formally, Bryony and Wirrow making eyes with Phil slightly and smiling, even his own parents were enjoying the moment. Phil closed his eyes and pulled Dan in tighter, feeling him squeeze back. His heart felt so full it could burst. _I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I’ll love you for a thousand more._

“Since the mood is set, why not let the happy couple take it slow with the women that gave them life.” The DJ spoke softly into the microphone. Soon before he could wake from the softness of Dan’s embrace, he was gone. Kathryn was making her way across the dance floor to be greeted by Phil’s hands and the music played.

_For all those times you stood by me, for all the truth you made me see, for all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you._

Celine Dion’s _Because you loved me_ echoed throughout the chambers of the room as Phil held tightly onto his mother’s hand and waist. She looked up at him mouthing the words and harvesting tears in her eyes. He kept shoveling out laughs as he stubbed his feet against the tips of her shoes. Kath nudged his chin up from looking down, staring into his eyes. Smiling wide as her laugh lines cracked her makeup.

“ _You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn’t speak. You were my eyes when I couldn’t see. You saw the best there was in me_ ,” She sang, pulling Phil closer so his hands landed on her middback. Leading him in small circles, making sure he wouldn’t keep looking down at his large clown feet.

“ _Lifted me up when I couldn’t reach, you gave me faith ‘cause you believed,_ ” Phil sang back, bringing his heavy head towards her shoulder, “ _I’m everything I am, because you loved me._ ” He mumbled close to her ear, meaning every word.

They continued to dance, noticing the dance floor was no longer theirs alone. Friends and other relatives swaying to the music once more.

“You’re not going to forget about our tuesday night drama marathons now that you’re a married man are you Philip?” She changed the subject, Phil could sense the strain of holding back tears in her voice. He shook his head, still swaying within her arms.

“Of course not mum, tuesdays are always meant for you.” He smiled, feeling light and warm in the moment dancing with his mum. He felt his ring start to snag on her sequins on her dress. He smiled wider.

“And you’ll always remember to call me?”

“Mum, this doesn’t change anything. This isn’t like going off to university again. I’m not leaving you. This is just a new chapter of the story. Nothing changes.”

Kath sighed, “But it does Phil, so much of it does.” Her hand found his face and cupped his cheek, he leaned into it and closed his eyes. “I love you, my sweet baby boy.”

A small tear escaped her duct and Phil enveloped his mum into his chest, still swaying to Celine’s high falsetto. “I love you too mum. Always.”

The DJ started to dim out the music and the crowd stopped in their paces, switching the poppy late 70s tune to a modernized late 2000s song that Phil felt was a bit cheesy and unlike Karen, but the message behind it was sweet. Kathryn and Phil pulled away from the center as Dan lead his mother out to the dance floor.

 _May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you, and heaven accept you when it’s time to go home. May you always have plenty, your glass never empty, know in your belly you’re never alone._ It wasn’t either of their styles to dance to, but upon his mum’s request, _Never alone_ by Lady Antebellum had a message behind it that was the most important. And Dan went along with it, realizing that his mother will always care about him, and he’ll never be alone in his struggles.

Phil watched Dan sway with his mum, other couples taking their spots on the dance floor as Kathryn excused herself to touch up her makeup and grab another drink. He was alone in a crowded room, but didn’t feel like he was. He felt safe and comforted. Bubbling with contentment and love as he watched his husband wipe falling tears from his eyes. A smile so wide Phil was sure he was going to break his cheeks. A small tap on his elbow obliterated his thought bubble as vibrant red hair entered his view. Cornelia shimmering in a forest green dress with pearls scooped around her neck in front of him. Her arm extended in front of her and her fingers wiggling.

“C’mon,” She said, watching Phil’s eyebrows crow “ _You’re never alone._ ” She sang along with the music. Phil took her hand and was guided back out to the dance floor. His hands resting peacefully at her waist. Letting his feet guide to the beat and not stomp on her own feet.

“You look beautiful Corn,” Phil exclaimed, examining the pearls around her neck with his fingers. Cornelia giggled.

“So you do Phil,” She let her head fall back to laugh, “I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight.”

He nodded in agreement, or at least from what he could understand. He knew he wasn’t completely gone, but if he had one or two more drinks he knew him and Dan would be hiding in a utility closet somewhere, and that’s not how he wanted his night to end. Instead, he was going to enjoy the warm and the ease of it all, and have the night overtake him.

Phil’s eyes lingered over to Dan who was smiling wide and conversing with his mum mid dance. He laughed as tears fell from his eyes again. Phil couldn’t help but feel the glow beam in his chest for how happy Dan was, and for himself, in this moment. His grandma soon making her way across the dance floor, and he finished off the dance with her.

The lights changed color and so did the song to a happier and movemental tune. The couples released their partners and soon Dan’s eyes found Phil’s from across the dance floor. Phil let out a laugh as he watched Dan’s attempt to “jive” his way to him to Michael Buble’s _Everything._

“It’s our song,” Dan said, scooping up Phil’s hand.

Phil nearly snorted, “This is _not_ our Michael song.”

“No, but it _is_ Michael Buble.” Dan wiggled his eyebrows as he loosened his bow tie around his neck. They bobbed their hips and their hands could not find the ends of each other, touching up and down each other’s arms as they danced.

“ _And you played it coy, but it’s kinda cute. Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby don’t pretend that you don’t know it’s true. You can see it when I look at you._ ” The room sang, but Phil could only feel Dan’s voice brush against his face. “ _It’s you! It’s you! You make me sing! You're every line, you’re every word, you’re everything.”_

They made themselves look like fools, dancing and giggling along with their peers. They cheered along with their friends as they bumped into each other. Stumbling along to the words as their favorite line approached, “ _And I can’t believe that I’m your man! And I get to kiss you baby just because I can--”_ Phil’s eyes suddenly fluttered closed as a numb substance crashed against his lips. A tongue greeted his and knowing its way around his mouth. He could vaguely taste the wine and tequila from Dan’s drinks, slowly giving in to the feeling.

Coming up for air the night seemed like it hit a fast forward button. Jumping and buzzing around to various different songs from all different genres, laughing and sharing stories that they couldn’t remember, with friends and surrounded them. From Bruno Mars to Adele, the night was full of jams they were proud to be dancing to. Phil didn’t realize he was cupping Dan’s ass until Louise appeared from behind them, smelling sweet and of champagne. They all laughed and scrambled in for a messy hug.

Lots of uncontrolled dancing kept going in full swing, and they found themselves lost for breath. Dan and Phil took a break and sat in chairs that were aligned on the back of the wall, gulping down water to save their poor livers. Mumbling sweet nothings as they watched their guests dance to cheesy pop songs. Talking to hometown friends and letting the words breeze past their ears.

But then a soft guitar filled the room and the dance floor was empty once again, Dan and Phil being the only ones being ushered to the center of a room that was full of guests only a few moments ago. A nerve shook down Phil’s spine as Dan’s warm hands gripped around his neck, Phil’s hands did the same.

“Finally, it’s our song,” Dan slurred, his cheeks incredibly rosy and his tongue sticking out from in between his lips. Phil wasn’t sure who was leading, but they were definitely moving. A lot more than when he was with his mum. He let the moment capture him, gazing up at Dan, whose brown irises were locking onto Phil’s.

 _And I’d give up forever to touch you, ‘cause I know that you feel me somehow. You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be, and I don’t want to go home right now._ The distinct memory flooded into his tipsy mind. Them being young and foolish, completely intoxicated by love. Dancing around Phil’s old kitchen in nothing but their underwear, to a song they’ll always remember. _And all I could taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. When sooner or later is over, I just don’t want to miss you tonight._

It wasn’t until that moment way back then when Phil felt something ignite inside him. Something so bright that he never wanted it to dim. That _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls would capture his love in such vivid detail that nothing could ever replace those three hour breakfasts they used to share. How a song could fit so perfectly between them, even if back then they didn’t know the meaning quite yet.

“ _And I don’t want the world to see me, ‘cause I don’t think that they’d understand. When everything’s meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.”_ Dan sang against Phil’s skin, drawing him closer and closer, being transported back to 2009.

They danced like no one was watching, they swayed as if they were alone in their kitchen, and the held each other like it was their last anchor to the earth. Phil buried his face into Dan’s neck and mouthed the words against his skin, feeling him shutter and hum underneath him. Phil couldn’t help the smile grow even more across his face. He couldn’t remember when Dan ditched his bow tie, or when he undid four of his shirt’s buttons, but he was glad that he did.

“I could fall asleep, just being right here with you.” Phil mumbled, feeling Dan’s breath graze down the back of his neck.

“I love you, so much Phil.”

“I love you too, hubby.”

Dan snickered, “I don’t, well… I dunno, we can test the waters with new nick names I guess.”

“Hubby is pretty generic I thought?”

“Since when have we ever used generic nicknames?”

Phil shrugged, somehow within Dan’s arms, “Alright, point taken.”

“Just keep dancing with me, you baffoob.”

Phil spat out a laugh, he could feel Dan try to bury himself into his right shoulder at his drunken word flub. “Baffoob? Baffoob!”

“Shut up.”

“I love you too, my baffoob!” Phil kissed Dan’s temple as he laughed, picking up their tempo to dance to their song.

The rest of the night seemed to glaze over for some reason; blurring images, drunken friends, and way too many laughs to count. Before he could even realize it, Phil was watching Dan close the door to their car, waving goodbye to their smitten mothers and their family. Their driver proudly sitting in the front as he started to drive away. Phil watched them get smaller and smaller out of the back window, the day was over and Phil felt like he had been hit by a truck. He let his head fall on Dan’s shoulder, feeling the motion of the car. He was too exhausted to even think of the bubbling nausea.

“We did it. We’re married.” Dan murmured from his lips, lacing their fingers together and kissed the top of Phil’s head. Phil’s thumb twiddling with Dan’s ring, admiring it through passing street lights.

“I’m so exhausted.” Phil yawned.

“Me too. We’re gonna be fuckin' wrecked tomorrow.”

“I could go for a nice coffee right now though.”

Dan hummed, having his free hand pet through Phil’s tangled hair. “That sounds so nice.”

“Can he take us to a place that’s open?” Phil assumed the driver wasn’t listening.

“Sure thing.” Was all he said back. About ten minutes later after pure silent muddled conversation, they arrived at a small cafe with a flickering neon sign above the door. With the flowers sadly drooping on their suits, they exited. Still feeling the slight sway of their drinks from hours before.

“Would you like anything?” Dan asked the driver, taking a simple order then closing the door. He smiled as Phil held open the door for his husband, and they walked in hand in hand.

It smelled amazing, after a long day of brewing coffee and baking sweets, the shop was simple and modernized. Red and white calligraphy written on the blackboard with Valentine’s Day themed drinks and baked goods. Little hearts were painted on the windows, and small red roses were in the center of each table. They both giggled a thank you as the barista behind the counter congratulated them, not giving a second glance at the fact they were so glued to each other in front of a viewer.

They ordered drinks and a half basket of sweets and sat by the window. Watching couples walk linked arm in arm, men carrying flowers or small gifts, there was even one couple eager to get somewhere, barely hanging on to each other’s hands. Phil looked up at Dan who was watching him. His chin resting neatly on his balled fingers, having his black ring peek out just a tad.

“Favourite part of the day, go.”

Dan smiled, sitting up in his seat. “Probably seeing you for the first time. Feeling all those nerves from earlier just completely wash away.”

“You still owe me five-hundred pounds by the way.”

“Do I though?” Dan scrunched up his face, the freckles on his cheek becoming visible.

“That was a bet Howell. Pay up.”

“Damn. Left the wallet at home.” He smiled, latching onto Phil’s hands across the table. The barista delivered their drinks, but they didn’t move a muscle. “What about your favourite part of the day?” Dan asked.

Phil pondered for a moment, reliving the long yet joyful day he just had. It was hard to decipher a single moment, but one stuck out the most. “Wanting to run away with you right after our ceremony.”

Dan’s neck fell forward as he chuckled silently, “I’m seriously going to talk with my grandma about him. What the hell _was_ that though?”

“I never knew I was a highly crafted rose in a bundle full of wheat flowers.” Phil misquoted their officiant from earlier, making Dan snort.

“We should’ve just eloped when we were in Japan, honestly.”

“I’m grateful for the day though.”

“Doesn’t it feel weird?”

Phil swallowed from his cup, “What feels weird?”

“It feels like nothing has changed.”

Phil smiled, feeling the warmth of his mug through his fingertips. He tapped his ringed finger against it, hearing it chime against the ceramic. “I hope it never does change.”

“Hey Phil,”

“Yeah?”

Dan’s brown eyes were shimmering, his curls falling loose against his forehead and his smile deeply dimpled. Phil felt his stomach do that flippy over thing, like it did all those many years ago for the first time. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @itstotallynotphiloclock on tumblr, come talk to me about how much pain you're in :)
> 
> The songs mentioned:  
> Pachabel's Canon in D  
> Perfect - Ed Sheeran  
> Because you Loved me - Celine Dion (the song Phil and his mum danced to)  
> Never Alone - Lady Antebellum (the song Dan and his mum danced to)  
> Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls (Dan and Phil's song)  
> Everything - Michael Buble  
> A Thousand Years - Christina Perri


End file.
